legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidirain's Lair
Obsidirain's Lair is the self-titled home of Obsidirain, and his seven boss minions as well as his semi-loyal, oblivious servants. Located in the Obsyra Mountains, this lair served as the theoretical foundation for Obsidirain's experiments, as well as the enacting facility of his plans. Most recently, Obsidirain enacted a large genocide, against a sub-race of the Obsidiak, known as the Obsidiak-Kal, in order to steal their armor and body plates, and forge an new ally out of the pieces. The instance has no attunement, however it requires the player to speak with Tz'koran, a survivor of the genocide. The instance provides humorous quotations and dialogue and is a sure recommendation. Attunement No attunement is needed for Obsidirain's domain, as he leaves the front door open anyway to those who have a deathwish to be slaughtered. However, you must speak to Tz'koran. He provides lore on Obsidirain, and can be found at Ironstone Cliff within the Obsyra Mountains. History ... Instance ... Layout ... Map ... Bosses and Denizens Obsidirain's Lair has eight bosses in ten different zones. Resources and Loot ... Broadcasts Obsidirain broadcasts over a speaker every minute when the player isn't engaging a boss. He has 60 lines, and some are quite hilarious. Listening to them all awards http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [The Wrong Kind of Propaganda]. #Attention! I am Obsidirain. That is all. #Attention! Do not ask what you can do for yourself, consider thinking about wondering what you can do for me, Obsidirain. Because you should always think of others before yourself. Especially me, Obsidirain. #Attention! There is no smoking in the laboratory facilities. Unless you're a dragon. Then you have no choice. #Attention! You are not allowed to listen to this broadcast. If you have, report to the execution chambers immediately. No liars! #Attention! You must engage my minions adventurers or you will be removed from the instance. That is all. #Dear Diary, I believe I will have pasta Alfredo tonight. My chefs will cook it. Is this on? SHIT! #Attention! Nanananananananananananananana Batman. Is this on? SHIT! #My friends are always having fun without me. Maybe I should get out of the lair more. Yeah, I will. Is this on? SHIT! #Attention! You must all be equipped with a weapon or you will die. #Attention! I have run out of things to say on the intercom. That is... ALL! #Intruder alert! Alert cancelled! Intruder alert! Alert cancelled! Alert intruder! Intruder cancelled. All intruders that I have alerted please report to the detention centres! #Warning! Inferior tactics detected. Report to the barracks for a superior lecture. #The hot dog is the noblest dog. It feeds the hand that bites it. #Sea Leviathans are dangerous and should be considered dangerous at all costs, always. #Attention! Shut down all non-existent operations. (DON'T DO ANYTHING!) #Attention! Intercom damaged! Intercom! Attention damaged! Damaged! Intercom attention! #Attention! There is no business like show business. Except my business. Then it is none of your concern. But it is still more important than anything else. #Warning! Enemies detected. Don't worry about them however! #The time to stand defiant is now. Unless of course, the latest episode of Star Trek is on. Wait, it's done? BLAST! Is this on? SHIT! #Is this on? SHIT! Haha just testing my voice, minions. #The greatest virtue is to... eat food. The greatest vice? Not. #It costs a single copper to sell these pieces of brittle. #Attention! I don't know what to say. #ATTENTION! DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? Time for a pun! I literally couldn't stand being in a wheelchair. #Dear Diary. Today I've fried enough humanoids to make a stir-fry. Is this on? SHIT! #Laz'lor really hit the floor up last night. We're up all night to dance. #The Tetsu is almost complete! That's what I said a year ago. #(munching noise) Damn! Curry! #Attention! My office is to be swept with all haste! Wear appropriate speed boosting items! #You will need a stat total for your weapon to be at least 1200. If not, your DPS will be INSIGNIFICANT! #Attention! Not memorizing quantum mechanics in calibrating the supersonic Devil blunder striker will result in effective termination of all quantum mechanical calibration of supersonic devilish blunder strikes that function to memorize quantum mechanics... *cough* #What do you want from me? I'm stuck in the lavatory.... is this on? SHIT! #I did a raw blink backflip off Ultim Clama'kul. Needless to say, I succeeded. Does a scar across my bare butt hint at that success? #ATTENTION! Your attention isn't needed. #Woom! Pow! Straight to the breadstore of Jadefire Beach in order to fulfill Order 69! #Sometimes, I like to set my bathtub on fire, put some coals in, and pretend I'm a rotisserie stick. #Immerse yourself in tomato sauce in order to feel at one with the Pasta Gods. #Attention! All Priests report to the Fortitude center! You have to be cursing ten hours for no pay. #I, Obsidirain, will save us. From the lack of garlic bread I am about to receive. #Attention! There is a need for necessary violence. #Attention! All work and no play makes Obsidirain a dull dragon. #A man said that to repeat events and expect different results is madness. That is true, until I fried him and learned that when you fry humans they all scream the same. #Attention! You shall never make it past the gate! My closest guarded secret lies in wait. It contains your imminent doom, your absolute devastation, the utter undermining of your incompetence, and MY.... curry recipe. #Attention! Anyone wearing a dress will be expunged! #I have no time for this! Star Wars is on and I spilled a bucket of kittens! #Why do you come to kill me, mortals? Is it because every week you can fulfill your bloodlust? Or because I drop rare items? Like literally, the helmet you've always wanted is sewn onto my wing. #Perhaps I underestimated you raiders. You only killed what? 3 of my bosses so far? #Good news everyone! I've decided to become a more welcoming host, but you won't die! #Attention! All uses of lavatory facilities will result in immediate termination by dangerous gases. #Dear Diary. Today, I could hear them, the screams. Of the helpless whelps who missed their daily quests. Is this on? SHIT! #The more I love raiders dying, the more I love grilled cheese sandwiches. #Attention! There's no love like wearing a glove! And by glove, you sick beings, I mean the one glove you use to pick up a slag snowball and smack someone across the face! #Attention! Laziness will not be tolerated. Report to the sleeping chambers for immediate instruction. #Attention! This broadcast is completely unnecessary. #There's a good song I'm hearing; ''"We're gonna f*cking* ROCK AND ROLL" '' and I can't pirate it legitimately. Time to hire those buccaneers off the Jade Coast to do this. #YOU AGAIN! I told you to wait in the wagon! #Congratulations raiders! You've done what I could do just as well! And that is to die! #Attention! All intruders please report to the instance portal, there's something waiting for you outside! #Watch as your pathetic incompetence DEFIES you! #Well drat! My voice grows sour and sore! You of all people, would listen to all sixty of my malevolent broadcasts, and from it, learn to elevate yourselves to higher levels of greatness. Your reward is here in my lair, you whelps. Come and get it! Or, I could just give you this achievement. You all suck! Notes *Obsidirain's Lair is known to be "insanely" well received, being very humorous. *There's an achievement for hearing all of Obsidirain's lines throughout the instance. He says them every minute, provided the raid isn't fighting a boss. There's 60 lines. *If you take more than 15 minutes to engage a boss, Obsidirain summons an earthquake that kills you and teleports you out of the instance. *Obsidirain's Lair plays a large role in the Legends of Old questline. After each boss is defeated, up to but not including Red Tetsu, Obsidirain will chime in about the quest. Obsidirain will only say these to any player on the quest Fires of Madness. **Ateraxon: So he dies, so what. He was only some what useful after all. But you don't care about that, you care about your mission. I might know the answer. I'm not sure, after all, I'm only 100%, 80% of the time. **Nihilkirin Capactior: I liked that thing, especially that little victory sound it makes. But I think I figured out your goal; you seek information on the Lordscythes. **Vitrous: Three down, you're quite good at this you know; ever considered a career in raiding? Hah! I say so only because you'll need it. I never thought I'd see the day when a Lordscythe would come knocking. I know a fair bit about them, you might be interested. **Splittak: Four down! Bravo I say, BRAVO! Now, about your little Lordscythe quest. The information I hold could mean the difference between life and death, not just for you, not just for me, but for all of our world and countless others. **N'Klok: That's five. I must say I like the number five. How about you stop there hmmmm? Oh but of couse you won't you want to know more about the Lordscythe! I'll tell you thusly, they have played important roles in the past, they will do so once more in the future. **Laz'lor: Six. Don't like that number. But alas, you want information! Of course of course! One more then? You're friend, your ally, the one garbbed in the brown cloak, he is not who he seems to be. Be watchful, you never know who is your friend and who is your enemy. You'll get no more information until you defeat me. Achievements ...